


How Good to be in a Body

by lavendermermaid



Series: On the Street Where You Live [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, D/s elements, Exhibitionism, Intersex Character, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Other, Party, Post-Canon, Rimming, Sub!Crowley - Freeform, Under-negotiated kinks, Vaginal Sex, dom!Aziraphale, dumb idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendermermaid/pseuds/lavendermermaid
Summary: Aziraphale took a deep breath, made eye contact, put his hands on Crowley's hips, and pulled him in. “At the party, I want to know you're just on the edge, I want to know you're desperate for me, I want to know you're mine, and I want to know that when it's over, I can bring you back up here and rip off that dress and…” he trailed off.





	How Good to be in a Body

**Author's Note:**

> Huge huge thanks to Andy (andysmountains) for all the proofreads, writing tips, and helping me figure out Ao3!

Crowley stopped at the mailbox on the way up to his apartment. He never really got anything of note, of course- mostly just advertisements of various types (the coupons went to Aziraphale, who loved a bargain), pamphlets attempting to convert him to one religion or another (his favorite to read), and his monthly utility bills, which he always paid for dutifully and promptly.

But today, there was something a bit more eye-catching. The envelope was white with a silvery sort of sheen to it, and Crowley’s name was embossed on the front in sweeping calligraphy. No return address. Crowley looked up and peered over his glasses around the mailroom. He was the only one there, but he brought the envelope up to his apartment to open it just in case. 

This had Aziraphale written all over it, obviously, but he had never sent Crowley mail before; they always called on the phone. Was Aziraphale trying to contact him from upstairs? Had he abandoned Crowley, or was he in trouble?

Crowley stared at the envelope a moment longer, and then tore it open. 

The invitation was even more elegant than the envelope, with a swirling font and hints of glitter when the light hit it just right. Aziraphale was hosting a party at his bookshop. Black tie, refreshments, cocktails. Officially, it started at 8 pm next Saturday, but Aziraphale had handwritten a note in the corner:  _ Come at 7:30. _

Aziraphale had always had an appreciation for the finer things, but this was a whole new level. Crowley questioned whether drawing so much attention was a good idea. Still…his stomach fluttered at the idea of attending a fancy party on Aziraphale’s arm. 

\- 

Crowley arrived early, as requested, all bundled up in a black trench coat. He didn't want to draw attention or risk dirtying his clothes. He'd found the perfect dress: a maroon so dark it was almost black, floor length, but sleek enough to keep his signature spindly silhouette. The v-neck plunged almost to his navel, and against his chest on a silver chain hung the snake amulet Aziraphale had found for him at some jewelry shop in Paris (“It just made me think of you, how could I not?”). 

He slipped in through the back entrance of the bookshop and up the stairs to Aziraphale’s apartment and let himself in. Aziraphale was at his vanity, adding a bit of powder to his always perfectly matte nose and forehead.

“So what's this all about, then?” Crowley asked.

“Ah, you've arrived!” Aziraphale stood up and took in the sight of Crowley, who was sort of slouching and looking rather lumpy in his coat. Aziraphale, on the other hand, was looking dapper in his white tuxedo with little sparkly touches of silver and icy blue.

“Well, you know I love a good party.” He untied the sash on Crowley’s coat. “And I thought, why not host one? An old bookshop seems a delightful venue, and we don't really get to do all that much socializing.” Crowley stood up a bit straighter as Aziraphale pushed the coat off his shoulders.

“And oh, my, how could I not want to show you off?” He ran his fingers along the edges of Crowley’s deep neckline, his touch and gaze lingering at the bottom. “Any excuse to see you all dressed up. And this is a nice touch,” he added, gently stroking the snake on Crowley’s chest. “I love seeing you wear that. It makes me feel...” He trailed off, but Crowley would have given just about anything to hear the rest of that sentence. 

Aziraphale flicked his eyes up to meet Crowley’s, and removed the demon’s cat-eye sunglasses. Crowley’s breath caught. Suddenly he was feeling very vulnerable. 

“Seems an awful lot of trouble just to see me in a dress.”

Aziraphale tutted and slid Crowley's glasses back up his nose. “I told you,” he said, “I like parties.” He stuck out his lip and looked up at Crowley with wide eyes. “And I've been severely deprived. You never take me out anymore.” Crowley rolled his eyes, but they both knew that puppy dog face would always lead to Aziraphale getting whatever he wanted.

“I came across a rather interesting little shop the other day,” Aziraphale said, turning around to rifle through a small chest on his vanity. 

“Oh, did you?”

“I did, and the store clerks were very helpful! They gave me some interesting ideas.” He kept rummaging around.

“Ideas?”

“Yes, and I even bought you some things.” He came back over to Crowley with his fist closed around something. 

“Oh, Aziraphale, you can't keep buying me things! I haven't had a chance to shop for you and-”

“Oh, hush, it's not that kind of gift.” Aziraphale looked up at Crowley with a wry smile. “In fact, these are at least as much for me as they are for you, if not more.”

Crowley cocked an eyebrow at that. “Are they now?”

“Uh-huh.” Aziraphale bit his lip in concentration and fiddled with whatever was in his hand. “And this dress you found is just right. I think tonight is the perfect time to try them.”

“Try what? You didn't find some illicit drug, did you? I don't think that's a good idea, you remember what happened with the-”

He stopped short as Aziraphale slipped his hand under the fabric of Crowley's dress and circled his cool fingertips around Crowley's nipple. 

“What are you-?”

Aziraphale smiled shyly. “Can I try something?”

Crowley stared at him, mouth agape. Almost involuntarily, he breathed, “yes.”

Aziraphale’s grin grew wider. “Excellent.” Quite cheerfully, he replaced his fingers with something with a much stronger grip. Crowley winced as it clamped around his nipple. 

“Too much?” Aziraphale asked with a furrowed brow. 

Crowley paused to ponder the sensation. It hurt, a little, but neither of them would be surprised to learn that Crowley wasn't entirely opposed to that. And, more importantly, it left him wanting a bit more. “...No.”

“Splendid!” Aziraphale pulled aside the fabric on the opposite side, lowered his face to Crowley's other nipple and gently placed his lips around it, giving it a tiny suck. “Oh, I love how it perks up like that,” he exclaimed, and applied the second clamp to it. Crowley moaned. 

“Feeling good?” Aziraphale asked. 

Crowley stared at him. “I...yeah. Yes. What exactly is happening?”

“Well,” Aziraphale said, doing that adorable little wiggle he always did when he was pleased with himself, “I rather like the idea of you...well, how do I put this?” His cheeks were redder than Crowley had ever seen them. “I...would like for you to attend my party like this.” His voice was gaining confidence as Crowley observed with glee. At last, the angel was revealing a kink. He almost made a snarky remark, but didn't want to risk Aziraphale clamming up. 

Aziraphale took a deep breath, made eye contact, put his hands on Crowley's hips, and pulled him in. “At the party, I want to know you're just on the edge, I want to know you're desperate for me, I want to know you're mine, and I want to know that when it's over, I can bring you back up here and rip off that dress and…” he trailed off. 

A slow grin spread across Crowley's face. Between the nipple clamps and Aziraphale’s hips pressing into him, he was already aching. Aziraphale wanting him to be was just the cherry on top. 

“Oh, fuck yeah.”

Aziraphale tried and failed to hide his excitement and even did a little clap. “Oh, good. There is one other thing…” He retreated to his chest of wonders and came back with yet another mystery object. He gestured at the hem of Crowley's skirt. “May I?”

Crowley felt that stirring deep in his abdomen. He nodded. Aziraphale lifted the skirt and paused for a moment, taking in the sight. “I love these,” he said, stroking the band of Crowley's lace underwear. Crowley blushed. He hadn't been sure what Aziraphale was expecting out of the evening, but he'd put them on just in case. 

Aziraphale slipped something into the crotch, a smooth, sort of cylindrical object, nestled next to Crowley's clit. The contact did nothing to relieve the ache. Aziraphale fiddled around with it a bit until he was satisfied. “I think...there. That should work perfectly.” With one final touch, the object began to buzz.

Crowley inhaled sharply. “Fuck, what are you trying to do to me, Aziraphale?”

“Is it too much? I can take it-”

“No, it's fine, I just don't know how long I can last with all this-”

Aziraphale lowered his voice. “Oh, I think you'll last through the party,” he said in perhaps the most commanding tone Crowley had ever heard out of him. He reached up and gently dragged his teeth across Crowley's earlobe. “...because I told you to.” Crowley shivered. 

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s rear, digging in slightly with his manicured nails, and drew him in close. Crowley let out a little whimper, at a higher pitch than he would've liked to admit. “Let’s party,” Aziraphale said. 

Crowley took a moment to collect himself, but it was a bit late for that now. Still, he followed Aziraphale downstairs. 

-

Within minutes the bookshop was filled with people. Aziraphale kept Crowley next to him as he greeted the guests at the door. Each time he introduced Crowley to someone, he would give him a little touch: on the elbow, his shoulder blade, his back. The affection was miniscule enough that none of the guests even blinked, but Aziraphale had never touched Crowley like that in public. And with his arousal constantly building, each bit of contact sent a new jolt through him. 

Eventually, the incoming flow of guests slowed to a trickle, and Aziraphale decided it was time to go mingle. “You’ll be alright without me for a moment, won’t you?”

“Of course I will, I don’t need babysitting,” Crowley replied, though he hated the idea of his angel leaving him even for a second, especially when he was feeling like this. 

Aziraphale brought him into an embrace, their chests touching  _ just so,  _ and whispered in Crowley’s ear, close enough that Crowley could feel his warm breath. “Enjoy yourself.” Crowley melted a little.

Now alone in a sea of people, Crowley scanned the room, but frankly everyone looked quite boring. He had been hoping to use interesting conversation as a distraction. How did Aziraphale know all these people anyway?

Two young women approached Crowley. “What a beautiful gown!” one exclaimed.

He blinked several times, trying to focus. “Oh, thank you,” he mumbled.

“Are you a friend of Aziraphale’s?"

“Um,” Crowley gulped, trying to find Aziraphale in the crowd. He saw a little curl of white hair among a clump of people on the other end of the room. “Yes, I suppose that’s what I am.” He could feel his cheeks getting hot, and breathing normally was becoming difficult.

The two women glanced at each other. Crowley knew he wasn’t being very sociable, but he couldn’t bring himself to do much better. The women smiled politely at him and moved along. Again, Crowley was alone, trying to fight his building arousal and desperately wanting to just give in. But he held on, wildly curious to see what Aziraphale had in store for him when the party was over.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale approached with a skeptical looking old man. “This is Tom! He runs a Creationist museum in the United States and is here for a conference! I'm sure you would love to hear about his business, wouldn't you?” Crowley squinted at him. Was he mad? 

He was about to make some excuse, but Aziraphale raised his eyebrows and gave him a look that he knew meant he'd better stay here and entertain this fellow. 

“Uh, yes, absolutely. What is Creationism, exactly?”

Aziraphale smiled approvingly and left to continue his mingling. As he passed, he ever so gently brushed against Crowley's chest, catching both clamps on his way past. Crowley sucked in a breath through his teeth, and Aziraphale winked at him.

Tom was blathering on about dinosaurs, completely unaware. That is, until the vibrator between Crowley's legs suddenly increased in speed, and Crowley yelped. 

Tom frowned at him. “Are you alright?”

Crowley could barely form a word. He looked over Tom's shoulder to see Aziraphale watching him, looking quite proud of himself. He held up a little remote and waggled it at Crowley. 

“Uh, yes, Tom, I'm spectacular, I just need to make a quick run to the toilet.” He pushed past Tom and made a beeline towards the stairs. He would do his best to hold out until the party ended (when was that, exactly?), but it would never work with this vibrator running. He just had to quickly take it out without Aziraphale noticing…

He was suddenly yanked back. He turned to see Aziraphale’s foot planted on the end of his skirt, holding him in place. 

“Where do you think you're off to?” Aziraphale wrapped his arm around Crowley's waist and pulled him into a tiny, dark closet. 

Their faces inches apart, Crowley looked at Aziraphale imploringly. “Aziraphale, I'm trying, but I can't... I'm so…” he gasped. 

“I know, my love, I could tell from across the room. You're not exactly great at hiding it. I think Tom thought you were barking at him.”

Crowley was trying so hard to hold himself back- he didn't want to ruin Aziraphale's well-designed plan. “I'm sorry, I…” he gasped. Aziraphale was so tantalizingly close, but he didn’t dare touch him.

Aziraphale shushed him. “No, don't worry, I don't want to wait any longer either.” He pressed his hips into Crowley's and tilted his chin up. 

“But...I thought you wanted to-”

“I did, I do, but I underestimated how ravishing you would look out there. We can always continue later, but,” he placed a hand on Crowley's back, “I want you now. Unless…” he continued, less sure of himself, “you want to wait…?”

“Oh, god, no.” Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's face and kissed him hard, pushing him back into the wall. At first, Aziraphale leaned into it, tightening his grip around Crowley's torso. 

But then he seemed to come to his senses, and pushed Crowley back. “Did you ask for permission to do that?”

“Didn't know I needed to,” Crowley growled, feeling more frustrated by the second. 

Aziraphale tugged down his sleeves. “Well, you do. And I happen to have a little reminder that I'm running this show.” He reached into his pocket, and the vibrator ramped up even further. 

Crowley's eyes bugged out and he groaned loudly and slumped back against the wall. Aziraphale smiled, enjoying his rush of power. Crowley was barely holding it together, and he loved that it was all his doing.

But, he didn't want it over too soon. He turned off the vibrator and pressed Crowley into the wall. He grabbed Crowley's chin and brought him into a slow kiss. He stroked Crowley over his skirt. “Are you ready for me?” he whispered.

Crowley whimpered and nodded. The lack of vibration had given him a little longevity, but had also left a very clear, aching absence. Aziraphale gathered up Crowley's skirt. Unfortunately there wasn't room in there for much else. He ran his finger along the crotch of Crowley's underwear and Crowley blushed. He knew it was soaked through. 

He had never felt like this, so out of control, so much at Aziraphale's mercy. 

“My, you are ready, aren't you?” Aziraphale was trying to play it cool and keep up the act, but seeing Crowley so undone was...distracting. 

“Alright,” he said, pulling Crowley's face back down to his and giving his lip a little bite, “if you're so desperate for me,” he continued, while leaving a trail of kisses down Crowley’s chest and never abandoning his gentle contact with Crowley's clit, “I suppose I'll allow you to…”

Crowley was in agony; this slow teasing was torture. 

“...remove my trousers.”

Crowley leapt into action, frantically undoing Aziraphale's annoyingly complicated buttons. As he did so, Aziraphale removed the clamps from Crowley's nipples and twisted them each between his fingertips. The little shuddering moans that kept escaping from Crowley were enough to have Aziraphale quite anxious for those trousers to be gone too. 

At last Crowley found success and nearly collapsed at the sight of Aziraphale’s cock, finally sensing that relief was near. 

Aziraphale pinned Crowley's wrists against the back wall, pressing himself up against him. In the back of his mind he made a note to ask about the fabric of this dress- it felt so nice against his skin.

“What do you think I should do with it?” Aziraphale asked playfully, glancing down at himself. 

“Angel, _please,” _Crowley whispered.

“Well, if you insist.” Aziraphale tugged down Crowley's underwear, wrapped Crowley’s left leg around his hips, and slipped into him. They both shuddered. 

With the satisfying fullness and Aziraphale's thumb drawing constant circles around his clit, it didn't take Crowley long to come, but it was without a doubt the most explosive orgasm he'd ever had. His moan was loud enough that the whole party certainly heard it, and he stabilized himself with Aziraphale's hair while he rode wave after wave as Aziraphale thrust into him. 

Aziraphale’s wasn't too long after; the pleasure of toying with Crowley had left him ready to burst. Crowley dug his fingers into the angel’s shoulders as Aziraphale finished and then collapsed into Crowley’s chest. 

They stood there, leaning against the wall, holding each other, for a few moments as they caught their breath. Eventually, Aziraphale looked up and brushed Crowley’s hair out of his face, his fingers lingering on Crowley’s jawline.

“That was...quite marvelous,” he whispered. 

Crowley grinned, still breathing heavily. “I’d have to agree. I didn’t know you had that in you, angel.” 

Aziraphale blushed. “You bring something out in me,” he said. “You tempt me.” He gave Crowley an accusing look.

“Never my intention.”

“Mm-hmm.” Aziraphale wiggled back into his trousers and smoothed the front of his shirt. “We really should get back out there. I am hosting a party, you know.”

Crowley groaned. “Must we? I must say, Aziraphale, those people you invited are not the most thrilling bunch-”

“Hush, demon,” Aziraphale scolded. “I know we don’t run in the same circles, but they are my friends.”

“Not in the same circles, hm? Does that mean they won’t approve of me?” Crowley asked, mocking disappointment. Aziraphale blushed. “Does that make all this more exciting for you?”

“I said, hush! I’m going back out. I’ll expect you to follow after a reasonable amount of time so as to not attract attention.” 

Crowley slumped against the wall in disappointment as Aziraphale exited of the closet. He heard him greet some of the guests and apologize for his absence. Crowley was still riding the high of their little closet time and didn’t want it to be over.

When Aziraphale’s voice sounded further away, he slipped through the door and back to the party. Now that he wasn’t distracted by constant stimulation, he could actually focus on the goings-on. He scanned the room and narrowed in on the bar. Turning on his feminine charm, he sidled behind it and up to the bartender.

“Um, I can’t allow you back here,” he said, unsure of himself.

Crowley batted his eyelashes at him, ignoring the feeling of angel cum dripping out of him. “Don’t worry, darling, I’m a friend of the host’s.” With a wink, he swiped an unopened bottle of vodka and left without looking back. He downed the bottle within minutes and reveled in the warmth spreading through his body. Soon he would be able to tolerate this party.

As the night continued, Aziraphale watched with some concern as Crowley’s interactions with his guests increased in volume and enthusiasm. The guests didn’t seem to be bothered, so he opted to assume Crowley was simply leaning into his role. That is, until Crowley came up behind him, pinched his rear, and slung his arm around his shoulders.

“Hello, angel,” Crowley slurred into Aziraphale’s ear. “I’ve been looking for you.”

Aziraphale stumbled a bit as Crowley leaned more of his weight into him. The wealthy collectors from Paris he was speaking to looked on with disgust. “Crowley, now’s not exactly the best time.”

“Aw, you never make any time for me,” Crowley pouted. He pressed his nose and forehead into the side of Aziraphale’s face. “Mmm, you smell good. And you looked so cute over here, how can I be expected to resist you?” He ran a finger over Aziraphale’s suit jacket. “The little sparklies,” he mumbled, barely comprehensible.

“Who  _ is  _ this?” one of the collectors demanded. 

“Um, an old friend. Going through a bit of a rough time, actually. I’ll just, um,” he wrapped his arms around Crowley’s torso to support him, “take him up to the apartment to sober up. Please enjoy yourselves!” He tried to ignore their disapproving expressions as he turned and hobbled towards the stairs.

“Aw, are we leaving?” Crowley whined.

“Oh, hush, as if that wasn’t exactly your plan.”

“Plan?” Crowley asked with pure innocence.

Aziraphale shook his head. It had been a while since he’d seen Crowley so drunk. When they finally got upstairs, he let Crowley fall onto the bed, and then crawled on top of him. Crowley smiled and began undoing Aziraphale’s tie.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s wrists and pinned his arms down. “You’re far too inebriated for this.”

“But I like being inebriated.” He looked so sad that Aziraphale almost gave in.

“Come on, you. Here.” He pulled his hydrangeas out of their vases and emptied the water into the bathroom sink. He came back balancing the two vases in one arm and carrying a glass of water in the other. “You can fill these up. And drink this.”

Crowley sighed, but did as he was told and pushed the alcohol out of his body and into the vases. “Happy?” Aziraphale sat down next to him on the bed and pushed the glass of water at him, and Crowley rolled his eyes, but drank it anyway. 

Aziraphale smiled and gave him a small nod. Now that Crowley’s mind was clear, he realized how close Aziraphale was. He wanted to lift his head and kiss him, but now he could also see the irritation on the angel’s face.

“You’re not really angry with me, are you?” His tone was teasing, but he was getting worried.

“Yes, Crowley, I am! I was trying to have a nice, civilized party, and you had to go and get so sloppily drunk that you caused quite the scene in front of some of my most distinguished guests!” He left out the bit about how good it felt to have Crowley fawning over him.

“Oh, angel, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your party. You were just so...I couldn’t help myself.” 

Aziraphale scowled down at him. “Such behavior must be reprimanded,” he said. He bent down so his lips just barely brushed against Crowley’s as he spoke. “Fortunately, I came prepared for such an event.”

He picked up his box of surprises from the vanity and straddled Crowley’s hips as he examined the contents.

“You’ve got _more_ in there?”

“I told you the clerks were helpful.” Aziraphale pulled out two pieces of rope. “They even showed me how to tie the knots!” he said proudly.

Crowley’s mouth fell open as the smooth rope tightened around his wrist and Aziraphale stretched his arm out, securing him to the bedpost. 

“Feeling alright, my love?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded, once again at a loss for words. Being so under the angel’s control was an impossible mix of terrifying and comforting, and he could already feel his heart beating faster.

Aziraphale finished with Crowley’s other arm and leaned in close. “Now,” he said, placing the gentlest kiss on Crowley’s forehead, “since you did so well earlier, I won’t go too hard on you.” He kissed Crowley’s mouth, slow and soft. “But, is there anything I shouldn’t do?” He sucked on Crowley’s neck a moment, waiting for a response.

“No,” Crowley breathed, feeling the spot between his legs heating up. “Do anything you want to me.” He felt Aziraphale smile into his neck. “I’ll accept-” Aziraphale kissed him. “-whatever reprimanding you see fit.”

“Lovely!” Aziraphale said with a shimmy. He ran his hands down Crowley’s torso. “I suppose I should’ve taken this off before I tied you up,” he said. “Ah, well, next time! At least we can do these.” He took off Crowley’s glasses and placed them carefully on the desk before looking lovingly at Crowley. “Your eyes are really beautiful, you know.” Crowley had never felt so exposed in his life. At least, until Aziraphale moved down the bed and bunched Crowley’s skirts up around his hips so he could hardly see what Aziraphale was doing down there.

“My, Crowley, you seem a bit tense.”

“Well, you’ve got my view blocked, haven’t you?” 

“Mmm.” Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s inner thighs and pulled his underwear off and dropped them on the floor. “Don’t worry, dear, we’ll get you all warmed up.” And then his mouth was there, everywhere, sucking and licking.

Crowley let out an emphatic  _ “Fuck.” _

Aziraphale’s head popped up, his lips and chin glistening. “Now, Crowley, we don’t tolerate that kind of language.”

“No?”

Aziraphale climbed back on top of him and placed a hand on Crowley’s cheek. “What are we going to do with you?” Taking some of the fabric of Crowley’s dress between his thumb and finger, he said, “I suppose we can always get this mended, yes?”

“I...suppose.”

Without another word, Aziraphale ripped the bodice of Crowley’s dress apart, so the sides of the v-neck fell open, leaving Crowley’s chest uncovered. “I found these quite fun,” Aziraphale said, taking the nipple clamps out of his pocket. “But I didn’t get to see how you looked in them before…” He put them both at the same time, and Crowley, who was already quite aroused, cried out. 

Aziraphale paused a moment to take in the sight of Crowley, splayed out, breathing heavily, pupils bigger than he had ever seen them, and those clamps that just added that extra something. “You look…”

“What?” 

Aziraphale smiled, a gleam in his eye. “Ravishing.” And then he was back between Crowley’s legs. To Crowley’s surprise, he moved even further down, his tongue moving to Crowley’s arsehole, tracing around the edge and slipping inside. Crowley’s breath grew shaky as his body adjusted to this entirely new sensation. 

After a few moments, Aziraphale’s face reappeared over Crowley’s skirt. “Do you know what this is?” he asked, holding up yet another new toy. 

Crowley gulped and nodded. A butt plug. 

When it came to designing a human body to live in, Crowley had opted not to limit himself to the strange binaries humans seemed to love so much. He preferred not to miss out on the best parts of each available option, and he was never one for tradition, anyway. So, he had selected a vulva, which he found quite lovely, plus a prostate. A prostate which Aziraphale had never expressed interest in until now.

“Oh, good.” Aziraphale slipped a finger into Crowley, stretching him out until he felt relaxed and ready. He coated the slender plug in lube and gently pushed it into Crowley, keeping a close eye on his face. Crowley’s eyes rolled back as the plug filled him up and pressed against his prostate. Aziraphale smiled, satisfied with his work.

He stood up and came around the bed to give Crowley a kiss.

“Is this supposed to be...a punishment?” Crowley asked, gulping for air between every word.

“No, darling.” Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s cheek. “You remember what I said before, about how I wanted you absolutely aching for me when the party ended?” Crowley nodded. “I’m required downstairs- it’s time to bid farewell to my guests! And then I’ll come back up,” he continued, fiddling with one of the clamps, eliciting pleading whines from Crowley, “and see how you’re getting on."

Crowley looked up at him with some horror. “You’re going to leave me like this? Angel, how long is that going to take?” They both knew he could escape with no more than a snap, of course, but  _ god,  _ just the thought of the torture of waiting gave Crowley a new, indescribable feeling of excitement.

Aziraphale leaned down for another kiss. “As long as it takes,” he replied with a wink. “No trying to get out of it this time, and do try to keep the noise down, won’t you?”

-

When he returned at most ten minutes later, which felt like an eternity for Crowley, Aziraphale had to stop and take in the sight of his demon, disheveled and desperate, splayed out, dress ripped, his entire body writhing, chest shining with sweat. 

“My,” Aziraphale said, approaching the bed, “you are a marvelous sight.”

“Oh, thank heavens,” Crowley gasped. 

Aziraphale smiled and began removing his own clothing. He did it slowly, teasing, swaying slightly as if to music in his head. 

Crowley groaned in frustration. “I can’t believe you’ve chosen this particular moment for a striptease.” Aziraphale ignored him and continued on removing his elaborate outfit while Crowley watched eagerly. The angel had never been so mesmerizingly attractive.

When he was finally stripped down, Aziraphale stretched, completely unashamed, and sighed in contentment. He was already hard- Crowley drooling over him was enough for that, not to mention what an absolute mess he looked, barely hanging on after the position Aziraphale had left him in. 

“Now then,” Aziraphale said. He knelt between Crowley’s legs, moving them so they draped over his knees. He stroked Crowley’s vulva, just barely brushing against his clit.

Before Crowley could even make a sound, Aziraphale tangled his free hand in Crowley’s hair and pulled his head to the side, exposing his long, beautiful neck. It was just asking to be bitten. Crowley squealed when he gave the soft skin a nip. 

Once he was satisfied with the large purple mark he’d left in Crowley’s skin, he moved to the demon’s mouth for a moment before murmuring, “How are you doing, my love?” into Crowley’s ear.

“Let me touch you,” Crowley begged. Not being able to was killing him; he wanted to touch every inch of Aziraphale with every inch of himself.

Aziraphale considered it. He rather liked his current level of control, but he did miss the way Crowley would grab at him so hungrily. “Well, I suppose.” He miracled the ropes away, and in an instant Crowley’s arms were around him, his fingers grasping at his hair, digging into his back. He was like an animal, finally released.

Aziraphale slipped a finger into Crowley’s vagina. “More,” Crowley whispered. Aziraphale replaced his finger with his cock, and both of them gasped at the feeling. Crowley had never experienced such fullness, and Aziraphale could feel the plug pressing against him as he thrust into Crowley. 

“Oh,  _ god,”  _ Crowley cried, tightening his grip on the angel’s shoulders. Aziraphale loved it when he said that.

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” he panted.

Crowley loved it when Aziraphale swore. His orgasm burst out of him, and he made a noise Aziraphale had never heard before but completely fell apart over. It was the biggest release Crowley had ever felt, like everything inside him had finally pushed through the prison of his skin. 

Aziraphale grunted and slumped over, burying his face into Crowley’s neck. Crowley stroked his hair and whispered, “Come for me, love,” and when he did, they rode it together until Aziraphale rolled over and laid on his side next to Crowley.

Breathing heavily, they looked at each other a moment.

“Well, let’s get you taken care of, shall we?” 

Crowley pressed his forehead sleepily against Aziraphale’s while the angel removed the clamps and ever-so-gently pulled the plug out of him. He tenderly took Crowley out of the destroyed dress and tucked him under the bed sheet instead.

He kissed Crowley’s forehead, then his nose, and pulled the drowsy demon close. “How was that, love? I do hope you enjoyed the party.”

Crowley snorted. “I don’t know how you ended up with such terrible taste in friends, but I will admit I may not have completely minded the rest of it.”

“Ah, well I’m glad I didn’t put you out too much.” He brought Crowley’s face towards his to kiss him deeply. “Does this mean you’ll be in attendance at the next one?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Christopher Isherwood quote: "I am alive, he says to himself, I am alive! And life energy surges hotly through him, and delight, and appetite. How good to be in a body - even this old beat-up carcass - that still has warm blood and live semen and rich marrow and wholesome flesh!" - thanks to Andy for finding that too :)
> 
> Thanks for reading my first Ao3 fic!! Please let me know what you think, and you can catch me on tumblr at parsnipnectar.


End file.
